I Survived The Gas Chamber Ink That Is
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Dannika is Gas Chamber Ink's new artist, she's the only Korean. What more is that she has caught our Mr. Skittles eye. Watch as their lives unfold and the darkness is shared. We know how to take what we want by force. Jeff Hardy/OC BodyMod and ETC... :D


Name: Dannika

Age: 28

Race: Korean

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 126.5 lbs

Hair: Hip length, bottom layer is kept black while the top changes every other week or day when she feels the need for change.

Body: Very thin waist, pretty much a toothpick except for the 40C chest. Is under weight for her height. Very small hourglass figure, also has a nice ass.

Tattoos: Will find out as series progresses.

Other: Was a ballet dancer and cheerleader in High School along with Gymnast which explains why she is so under weight for someone her height. She had an eating disorder (anorexia). Now she's trying to get a job at Gas Chamber Ink. that's run by none other than Shannon Moore. Also she mostly speaks either Japanese or English; Dannika sucks at Korean, except for Asian foods and martial arts. Which is funny because she is Korean. But she does listen to Korean music.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

I looked around for a bit as I pulled up my baggy black shirt I was wearing. I scowled at how skinny I was. Damn anorexia. If I had _never_ gotten into gymnastics then this would've never happened. They finally kicked me off the gymnastics team after a few years of damage because I couldn't get rid of my breasts. I was the only busty girl on the whole team. I then stripped off my huge shirt before I went to take a shower.

A smile pulled at my lips at the different things of ink that stained my olive skin. I lathered up my hair with shampoo as I started washing my body. The cool spray felt great against my heated skin. I turned off the water once I was finished and stepped out of the glass shower. I wrapped a fluffy neon blue towel around my body before drying off. I walked into my room in nothing as the TV was blasting CSI: Miami. I walked over to my closet and walked in. I looked out of my closet and seen Horatio speaking to a prisoner. Only thing I heard was, "Jesse Cardoza" before I disappeared back into my closet. I placed a string black bikini top on, along with a black and purple silk lace up the front corset top that stopped inches above my navel, and a black pleated micro skirt. I turned off the TV just as Horatio broke into a woman's room that had a gun pointed at her head. I quietly moved through my house as I got to my front door. Clipping my chain onto my skirt I grabbed the keys off the hanger before I slipped on a pair of New Rock boots before heading outside. I checked my watch, it was only 7:13am. I hopped into my neon blue and black Mazda RX-7 I pulled the door down and hooked my belt before turning the engine over. I revved the car a few times before backing out of my driveway.

Turning the steering wheel a hundred-eighty degrees to the left before setting off for my interview. I enjoyed the scenery as it passed by. I turned up my stereo. Saliva blasted out as I drove. I turned the wheel to the right as I pulled in front of a plain white house. Honking the horn, I waited only a minute for my nephew to run straight out with his art supplies. "Hey Auntie!" he yelled, jumping in and buckling his belt. I ruffled his hair. "Stop that!" he waked my hand away as I started to drive away from the house, waving bye at my brother that stood at the door step. "So you taking me to your interview that's in town?" asked David, looking up at me.

"Maybe… maybe not…" I said all mysteriously. Then I just laughed. We both laughed softly as I made the drive into town. It didn't take us that long to make it to the shop. "Mind getting my portfolio for me dude?" I asked, undoing my seatbelt as I pushed my door out and up before closing it to grab my ID from my wallet. David nodded his head and grabbed the huge binder from the backseat before getting out of the car also. "Thanks," I took the binder from him and walked inside the tattoo shop. I noticed that the door had two women on it with full faced gas masks. That brought the whole thought of my huge tattoo on my back that had only a half face gas mask that covered where its nose should be along with its mouth. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

•**Jeff's POV•**

I sat in one of the booths at Gas Chamber Ink, waiting for Shane to come touch up some of my ink. I drummed my fingers against the seat as I looked around. My breath was caught in my throat as I spotted the most beautiful thing ever walk thru the shop's doors. Next to her was a teenaged boy who looked like a kid in a candy store. "Man, Auntie. It'd be sick if _the_ Shannon Moore hired you! I mean, you'd probably get to meet every member of The Core Group and then some! Can I ask for Shannon Moore's autograph?" the kid's mouth ran a mile a minute.

The woman, who I pegged for as the kid's aunt, just shook her head as she flipped open a sketch book. "So then I'd look like a freak because of the creeper of a nephew I brought with me. Remember I just brought you so you can see first hand what tattoo artists do for a living, along with if you still want one or not. As I've said before, tattoos are not for everyone. You have to have some serious balls to get ink in certain areas of the human anatomy. For instants the armpit. I'd take a ink gun to the bone of my elbow before I get another armpit done," she lifted up her arm and showed him what looked to be a dragon that wounded around her arm and disappeared under her corset top.

The boy winced. "Ooh… You got a 'point' there, auntie. The old man showed me the video of when you got that done. You had to be tide down to one of those hospital beds for them to complete it. Didn't they?" he asked. The woman just nodded her head as a grin pulled at her lips. Now this is when Shannon made his way into the Gas Chamber.

"Oh. Hey there. You must be…" he trailed off at the end as she turned to look over at him. I could tell that she took his breath away also.

"Dannika, but everyone calls me Danni or Dan… Except for the creeper here." The now known Dannika jabbed her thumb at the kid she was with. "This is my nephew David, a wannabe tattoo artist. Hope you don't mind that I brought him along…" she trailed off at the end, smiling sheepishly. That made her even more beautiful in my eyes.

The boy looked slightly mad at Dannika. "I'm no creeper!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms around. Dannika just took a step to the side. To avoid the crazy movements of his arms.

"Stop that." She stated, getting annoyed. "Would you rather I hit you then, David?" she looked over her black rimed glasses at him. That made him stop instantly. "Dannika-25, David- 0." She stated in victory. I just laughed from my spot in Shane's booth. This got her to look over at me. Those deep chocolate brown eyes were outlined with gray eye shadow and red eyeliner. Those thick lashes and full lips made her even more lovely. "Hello. Sorry I didn't see you over there. You were very quiet…" Dannika's voice was angelic, and it was set at a perfect pitch. I watched as she pushed one of her long side bangs behind her ear.

David just had his mouth hanging wide open. This kid's facial reactions were pretty damned funny. More so than Matt's or Yuk's. "By the way, nice ink. That root looks like it would hurt like a bitch. But hey, that's pretty kick ass in my book, like my barbed wire tat." I watched as she pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie that she was wearing over her corset top. I got out of the seat and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist gently as I examined the ink. Whomever was her artist was damn good with barbed wire. It looked so real, along with the blood dribbling out of the ripped up flesh from the mess of wire. I then let go of her wrist. Dannika handed David a binder and her sketch book as she took off her hoodie. My eyes slowly ran over the exposed tattooed skin.

"Hope you don't mind me showing of my own canvas of ink. My neck was done by Kat Von D herself. She's the one that told me to come here for a job, seeing as it was more closer to home," she told us as she then tilted her head back. It looked like a spider web choker. If you looked closely you could see the different sayings that made up the web. "My favorite saying in the web is 'Fear Is Only A Four Letter Word'. But I also have my Mom, Dad, both my older and younger brother's, and my nephew's name in it too. While along my throat it looks like it has been sewn up with wire. I have a female black widow right here, too…" She ran her finger along the deadly spider on the left side of her neck. Dannika then removed her corset top, showing that she was wearing a string bikini top under that. Slowly she turned, showing the half skeleton, half Japanese style gothic zombie princess on her back that had a half face gas mask.

"Does this one have a meaning behind it?" asked Shannon, running his forefinger over the skeleton half of the geisha.

Dannika thought for a few moments before opening her mouth. The light shun off the two tongue studs that went thru either side of her tongue, along with her snake bites that pierced both sides of her full lower lip that was painted with clear lip-gloss, giving it an unearthly like appearance. "Pretty much the struggles I go through every day of life. I'm not living, but nor am I dead. I've made mistakes and live with that as a reminder that every second of life is precious. That you only can make so many mistakes before it bites you in the ass and you're not able to live another day. That even the air that we breathe is toxic. So I wear my gas mask to stay alive, even if for one more day. I found out the hard way that life is fleeting, that no matter what we all die at some point. So I'm gonna live each day like it's my last. But in the long run I hope to find my one true love. That's why there's the chained heart inside the ribcage." It was poetic.

Now this perquisite my interest. "What kind of struggles?"

A shy smile pulled at her lips, along with one of shame. "I had problems with drugs when I lived in Miami for a short time. But I cleaned up enough to get this," that was when Dannika pulled part of the top to the side to show the top of her right breast. On it was branded 'MDPD,' along with ink of a barcode. "And that barcode really does work. I've accidentally gotten that scanned once and had my whole background pop up on screen." She told us. "But on other things, I thought of bringing my portfolio to show you my skills. These are all of my sketches of peoples tattoos along with the actual ink." The binder was open to show off an elegant dragon that was black with blazing ruby red eyes. One of its clawed feet was grasping crystals and skulls. Its tail was wrapped around a mountain of jewels and gold. I looked closer to see that crosses made up its scales as its wings hugged its long body.

David moved closer to the portfolio. "Wait a minute! Dad never said _you_ were that artist that did his back tattoo!" Shannon moved even closer to the picture of the guy's inked up back and the original sketch right next to it.

"I've seen a picture of this exact same dragon on a website. One sec." Shannon moved around the counter and signed in on the computer that sat there, awaiting the owner of the shop. He went to and typed in 'Black Dragon Tattoos' in the search engine. The first picture happened to be of that dragon. He clicked on it to expand the image.

It was of Dannika sitting in a booth holding a ink gun in her hand with a wide smile over her face. The guy who just got inked looked over his shoulder and smiled. They only looked slightly alike, but you can see that they were related. I noticed that red skin that outlined the dragon, giving it an even more eerie look to it.

A sigh escaped the female artists lips. "That was the first one I did after I got my license to work on real skin after five years. Kevin wanted to be the first so he could go around saying, 'Yeah, my baby sis is the one who inked my back. And I know you're jealous to the extreme!' cocky mother fucker…" Shannon turned around and smiled brightly at her.

"When do you think you can start?"

It was cute how Dannika just blinked at him; not yet registering what he just asked. Her nephew, David, elbowed her in the side. "Oh, uh… soon. When ever you want me to start Boss man." She then gave a sarcastic salute. I just knew she was going to fit in with our group.

Shannon took off his cap and ran his fingers thru his hair before placing the cap back on, of course backwards like normal. "How 'bout next week? You can come in the shop and get to know the others before hand. But I don't think you'll have a problem fitting in as far as I've seen." Stated the owner and her soon to be boss.

A silly grin spread across her lips. "With pleasure, sir. If you want; I'll even sign my soul away to the devil to make it permanent of my place here. Just tell me where to sign on the dotted line Satan!" she joked, bowing and grasping the Reject's hand while placing her forehead against it, as if praying. This got all of us to bust out laughing. Dannika stood up and brushed of her micro skirt of any dust. "Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to do that so badly. I haven't been able to for quite some time seeing as people cant take a joke." She stated.

•**Your POV•**

I sat in bed with my legs curled up under my ass. On my lap was a written description of a highly detailed drawing. I twirled my fine tip marker between my fingers as I twirled a strand of hair around my index finger. My ears both perked up as I heard the front door open and closed, along with the shuffling of sock covered feet against my wooden floor. I sat my art supplies to the side as I stood; taking my black and red silk robe from the foot of my bed and tied it tightly around my waist before walking out.

"Hello?" I called out, turning on the lights. I stood in the dimly lit hallway that lead to my entertainment room. My bare feet quietly slapped against the beech wood floor. "Who is in there?" I asked, pushing open that partially closed beech wooden door.

David sat on the floor as one other man took up one of the many plush chairs that littered the dark room that was only lit by only the black light that hung from the ceiling. "Hey Auntie. You've got yourself a costumer." Said Dave as he stood. I flipped on the switch to see who else was in my home. The multiple colors that streaked through the person's hair was a dead give away of who it was.

"Why hello there, Mr. Skittles. What can I do for you?" I joked, teasing the man about his odd choice of hair style. I couldn't stop my heart from slamming against my ribcage. He was deadly attractive. I felt light headed all of a sudden.

•**Jeff's POV•**

"Why hello there, Mr. Skittles. What can I do for you?" Dannika joked. She used the nickname she had given me over the last few weeks of us getting to know each other. She was a very attractive woman.

Nicely plump breasts, legs that could go on for _miles_, slim waist, slender arms and legs, small hands with spidery fingers but still could be counted as a pianist's, her long black hair with the top half dyed violet, her eyes, instead of being a chocolate brown like they have been, were a smoky bluish-gray. And those full lips. They were parted only slightly but they looked oh so kissable.

Dannika's breasts teasingly poked out from under the black silk nightgown that she wore as she shifted her weight. Also the way she walked over and took a seat right across from me; crossing her legs over the other. The hem of the skimpy night dress slid up her thighs, bunching up around her hips. I caught the teasing peak of red lace. She looked just so lax. I got more then just a teasing peak as she leaned over the arm of her chair. David had long since disappeared. So I didn't hide the fact that I was enjoying myself. I sat back down and watched as Dannika dug around in the side table for whatever it was that she wanted. Her ass wiggled side to side.

This caused me to bite down on my lower lip to keep from groaning in pleasure as I sunk deeper into the soft chair that I sat in. I closed my eyes for only a short while. But they opened quickly as I felt weight on my lap. My eyes were leveled with those nicely plump breasts that I admired from afar. Dannika sat astride my thighs. "So what do you want?" she asked, leaning down slightly so we could be face to face. I could easily look down her gown. That's when I noticed Dannika's sketch book. It was resting against my stomach as she held the charcoal pencil above parts of the picture as she continued the drawing.

That's when I noticed that it was me. I held up my right arm, showing her the blank spot of skin of my upper forearm on the inside. "I was wondering if you could start the head of a snake right here. And have it go down and coil around my side." I explained, trying hard not to look down her dress.

"Want it to be any type of snake or a 'Do as you please' type snake?" Dannika asked, pausing to look me in the eyes.

I could faintly smell roses. "It doesn't really matter." I told her. She just nodded her head and went back to sketching. Her hand just glided across the page as the charcoal pencil danced along; carving out an image.

Then she stopped and turned it so I could actually look at it. "So? What do you think?" she asked. The long elegant curved fangs and the long forked tongue.

"I like it." I told her in all honesty. A giggle past her lips as she pushed her bangs out of her face. I held my breath as strands of her long hair tickled my cheek. Dannika stood and got off my lap. I was slightly disappointed but at the same time glad. My pants loosened around my groin once she moved away from my more sensitive body part.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. "Follow me then," and she led me through the twisting hallways and winding stairs. We got to the top floor and she turned left and walked straight down the hall, leading me to a door that said 'Warning; Enter at Own Risk' and under it said 'Entering Tox-City, beware of all sharp and strange objects the artist can use to tattoo or brand or even modify your body with'. Dannika pushed the door open to show off a home tattoo shop. It reminded me of her booth at the Chamber. It was very odd and relaxing.

"Whoa. Shan would be awe struck if he knew you had this…" I muttered, looking around a bit before taking a seat. That's when I noticed the changing screen in the corner. I watched Dannika's silhouette undress from her night clothes.

She popped her head around the screen. "Yo, Jeff. You mind if I just wear shorts? It gets pretty hot in here most of the time." she asked. I just shook my head. This brought a smile to her face before she disappeared again. I just sunk deep into my seat as I exhaled. She'll be the murder of me. I opened my eyes slowly, only to be greeted by Dannika standing in tiny black leather booty shorts and a strapless black silk bra. She walked over to her boom box and pressed play. _Fake It_ by Seether blasted out of the surround sound speakers that were in every corner of the royal purple and black room. Dannika walked over and pulled on black latex gloves after pinning the drawing to a cork board that rested on the wall behind me. "Hope you don't mind," she told me before straddling my lap.

I had to bite the inside of my lower lip to prevent the thoughts that fogged my mind. Dannika had me take off my shirt so she could set to work on it. That's when her hand started gliding over my skin, etching in the snake's head. She glanced up a few times at the drawing before setting back to work. She blotted away extra ink and blood that blossomed to the surface. A small trickle of sweat trailed down from her right temple down her cheek, then neck, then finally between her breasts. I could feel the heat that radiated off her sun kissed skin. She was just so perfect. Dannika ran her tongue over her lips to moisten them as she set back to work.

•**Your POV•**

I was very much aware of how close we were. And I was very much aware on how my body reacts to Jeff's every slight movements. Just Jeff being _just Jeff_ sent chills down my spine. How badly my body craved to be impaled on his hard cock. I swallowed thickly as I set to work on the snake head. "Do you just want the head and just slowly add to it?" I asked as I came to a stop so I could refill the gun. His hot breath sent chills down my spine as it hit my chest. It sent small chills down my spine as I tried to focus on the work of ink.

"Yeah, just slowly add to it over time…" my body shook. I didn't even notice that some of my hair fell into my face. That is, until Jeff pushed it behind my ear with his free hand. A shiver ran down my spine. "So… what do ya think so far?" I pulled back enough so he could see. I bit my lower lip, hoping that he'd like it. It was just the black outline of the scales, fangs, eyes, snout, tongue, and so much more.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

Crystal: Okay, that's the end of chapter one/info sheet of _I Survived The Gas Chamber… Ink That Is…_ a Jeff Hardy romance series.

Crisz: Hope you enjoyed this one.

Crissy: Next chapter will have… Well, you know… –Winks–

JoJo: please review.

Xane: And stick tune for the next chapter!

Everyone: Bye-Bye! –Waves as the screen fades to black–


End file.
